Stupid Boy
by FallingForHim
Summary: It took awhile for her to figure out, she could run, and when she did, she ran. Based off of Letters With A Stranger. SONG FIC! SessKag pairing.


**A/N: Okay, so I'm bored enough, and I know everyone hates these, but it's just a little thing. Something I thought would fit my story. "Letters With A Stranger", if you haven't read it, it's a Kagome/Sesshoumaru story.**

So like in the summary, I said it's a song-fic. I know a lot of people don't like them, but it fits my story so perfectly.

Anyway… Here we go.

_Summary: "It took awhile for her to figure out, she could run, and when she did, she ran." Based off of Letters With A Stranger. SONG FIC! Sess/Kag._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters, nor do I own Keith Urban, or his song "Stupid Boy".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He shook his head at the stomach turning sight before him. His lesser half brother, Inuyasha, and the clay corpse, Kikyou. They shared intimate moments in the large clearing where he found himself. Inuyasha, being a half demon, didn't even smell him over the death and sink Kikyou reeked. He watched from his position standing on the tree branch.

His attention averted to a small rustle, then the appearance of Kagome, minutes later. He felt the pang in his heart, he watched Kagome, the woman who caught him with just her boldness. Her words made him want to stay even longer, his masque faded into a frown. His eyes followed her as she left the field, Inuyasha treated her like crap, and he was furious.

"Inuyasha!" his head turned, but he noticed his half-wit brother didn't budge from kissing his dead lover.

"Inuyasha!" a more frantic Kagome screamed, and without a second thought, he darted into the direction her voice came from.

_Well, she was precious like a flower  
She grew wild, wild but innocent  
A perfect prayer in a desperate hour  
She was everything beautiful and different._

Darting from the bushes he scooped her up into his arms, and at that moment the wind rushed from his chest, she fit perfectly into his arms, the lucky bastard his brother was to have this human rely on him. Such thought he never imagined coming from a figure such as himself.

He landed on his knee, he looked into her eyes and held his breath, he didn't let his masque fault, or so he thought, he released her and bit back the tinge of pain he felt when she fled from him in fear. He felt weak, and vulnerable, but he didn't care.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched him leap into the well, it hadn't been that long since Kagome had left, and he knew that she would come back with little to no vigor, no will, and no spirit, he noticed more and more recently she was becoming less of herself, with every time Inuyasha saw Kikyou.

_Stupid boy, you can't fence that in  
Stupid boy, it's like holding back the wind  
She let her heart and soul right in your hands  
And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans  
She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens  
When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't   
Stupid boy, stupid boy  
Oh_

So what made you think you could take a life  
And just push it push it around  
I guess you build yourself up so high  
You had to take her and break her down

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He smirked as Inuyasha's white hair faded into black, and his golden eyes turned brown, the demon he summoned slashed Inuyasha across the chest, and threw him into a hut, the hut falling apart from the impact of Inuyasha.

He watched Inuyasha stumble to his feet, his companions leaping in front of him to his rescue. He watched as the demon knocked them away, and took Inuyasha in its mouth. Grabbing hold of Inuyasha's arm, shaking its head violently back and forth.

He frowned as the head of his coyote demon fell to the ground and its body turned to ash. He was sad that Inuyasha's physical pain was over. It would never amount to the pain he inflicted into Kagome's heart though, not ever.

_She let her heart and soul right in your hands  
And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans  
She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens  
When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't  
You stupid boy_

Oh, you always had to be right but now you've lost  
The only thing that ever made you feel alive  
Yeah, yeah

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He held the note in his hand and looked off down the beaten path, he peered into the hut at the injured Inuyasha, it was high moon, he had awhile before the sun would rise and Inuyasha's powers would return.

He followed her sweet scent and hid himself in the shadow, listening to her talk to herself; he watched her she saw the debate in her eyes. It made his heart race when she talked fondly about this cold demon. He wanted her to be happy, but there's always a price. His father died, after falling in-love with a human, would he fall for the same fate?

He nodded his head, and told himself, she was well worth it, he showed from the shadows, deciding if he was to be damned with a human, it would be her.

"I'm a human… he's a demon… he doesn't like many humans… and I am his enemy… or so I thought… Inuyasha, you asshole… you broke it too much, now I'm being stupid, and falling for the impossible…" She sighed and looked to the stars, no moon, the stars where shining bright. The sight was truly amazing, and no one back in her time could imagine all the breath taking sights she sees here.

"Something is only impossible if you make it that way." He said, he smirked inside his mind, and decided tonight would be the night he swept her away from Inuyasha. He would treat her like Inuyasha never would.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It took awhile for her to figure out she could run  
But when she did, she was long gone  
Long gone, long gone  
Ah, she's gone_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There, a little bit of a peek of Sesshoumaru's thoughts, I hope you all enjoyed. **


End file.
